bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
King Beetle
The King Beetle is a level 7 boss mob that resides in its lair. The entrance to its lair is on the wall between the Blue Flower Field and the Clover Field, above the blue flower closest to the Blue HQ. It has a large amount of health (2,500) and does 25 damage to the player per hit (Not accounting for defense). It takes about 1 day to respawn after being defeated (20 hours and 24 minutes with a Gifted Vicious Bee). The rewards for defeating it varies, but always include 150 Battle Points, as well as some Honey, Royal Jelly, tickets, and bond. There is a one-in-seven (about 14%) chance that it will drop a King Beetle Amulet when defeated. Having more loot luck increases the probabilities of other drops, but doesn’t improve the probability of a King Beetle Amulet dropping. After the 2/1/19 update, King Beetle drops honey tokens and rewards in a token circle around the place of its death unless you receive a King Beetle Amulet, like all other mobs (except for Stump Snail and Rogue Vicious Bee). Drops First Defeat: * 150 Battle Points. * 250 bond. * 1,000,000 honey (times Honey From Tokens, if no amulet). * 100 treats. * 1-5 Royal Jellies. * 5 tickets. Guaranteed (Subsequent): * 150 Battle Points. * 250 bond. * 1,000,000 honey (times Honey From Tokens/2, if no amulet). * 5 gumdrops. * 3 Royal Jellies. * 5 tickets. * Moon Charms (increments of 5, 10, 20, 25, 50, or 100). Possible drops: * King Beetle Amulet (1/7 chance). * 1-25 tickets. * 1-25 Royal Jellies. * Ant Pass. * Glue. * 1-10 Magic Beans. * 5-250 gumdrops. * Eggs (Silver, Gold, Diamond, or Star Egg, and can get multiple at once). * 25 or 100 special treats (All kinds. Can get multiple stacks, ex: 25 strawberries and 25 blueberries). * Star Jelly. * Enzymes (increments of 1 or 5). * Oil. * Glitter. * 250 treats. * Night Bell (Rare). * Red Extract and/or Blue Extract (increments of 1, 3, 5 or 10). * Neonberry (increments of 1, 5, or 10). Strategies Defeating a King Beetle is challenging and it might kill you several times before you succeed (It's recommended that you don't fight King Beetle with a full bag). There are two recommended strategies for defeating it: # The Stop and Run Method. This method counts on the fact that King Beetle has a predictable pattern of behavior. It moves toward the player, stops to "aim", and then lunges. If you stay still long enough for it to aim (about 3 seconds), but then quickly move away, it will lunge at where you used to be, not where you're at now. Thus, this method entails running along the edge of the lair, stopping, looking at King Beetle and watching for it to lock onto you, and then quickly jumping and running to a different point along the edge of the lair. Rinse and repeat until it is defeated. # Circling King Beetle. This method allows your bees to fight King Beetle very fast. If you keep circling King Beetle while keeping a good distance from it, your bees will be very close to King Beetle. This allows your bees to have a chance to defeat it because you are very close to it and your bees are focused on fighting it rather than following you. You might get hit the first few times, but you should get it. # Running on the perimeter of the lair. This method takes a long time, but it works. Run around the lair and sometimes look at its health. It's very helpful if you have Rage Bees, so you can run around and grab the tokens. However, if you are too far away from King Beetle, your bees will come back to you rather than attacking it. Building up maximum Haste can help, although it may run out before you finish. Using the Parachute or Glider can also help since gliding through the air can be faster than running. # If you are certain that your bees will kill it before your death, you can just wait for your bees to defeat it while you stand in front of King Beetle, doing nothing during the process. # Using the Corner Glitch. This is an unreliable method that counts on a glitch which makes King Beetle stuck in the corner with the "Song name" code hint. # The spikes from Rogue Vicious Bee. If a Rogue Vicious Bee is attacking in the Clover Field, you can sometimes trick it into damaging King Beetle. Look Out For... With all methods, there are some things to watch out for. * If you get too far from King Beetle, your bees will follow you instead of attacking it, but if you get too close, it's very easy to get caught in its aura. * If more than one player is trying to defeat King Beetle at the same time, its pattern of behavior can become less predictable. It can also be difficult to tell which King Beetle is targeting you. For best results, wait for the other player's King Beetle to be defeated. * If your bees' levels are lower than 7, almost all of their attempts to hit King Beetle will miss. This will, at the very least, make defeating it take an extremely long time. * When dodging King Beetle, keep in mind it does not follow directly behind you but can sidestep to get in your way. Tips Some things can help you defeat King Beetle, regardless of which strategy you choose. * Having more bees and having bees with strong attack power such as Lion Bee. * Having high-level bees so attacks don't miss (recommended level 5-7 with at least one Rage Bee and 20 bees). * Wearing an accessory that can boost damage, walk speed, jump power, or can reduce damage from mobs (damage reduction) like Guards. * Collecting Rage, Focus, and Melody can be helpful, especially if you have fewer bees. Collecting Haste and Bear Morph tokens can also help dodge King Beetle's attack. * While it is possible to defeat King Beetle using the arrow keys to move, WASD is the suggested method, because it allows you to keep looking at King Beetle while you're moving. * The Parachute or Glider can be used to quickly get out of King Beetle's attack path. * There was a myth that clicking on King Beetle has an effect. However, this was disproven as Onett has confirmed that King Beetle does not even have a click detector. * Having at least 20-25 bees with all of them at least level 7 is a pretty good time to defeat King Beetle. Trivia * In the back right corner of the lair, there is something written on the floor. This is a hint for a code. ** (The clue is "Song Name", which refers to the music that plays in the lair. If you check Onett's inventory, you'll see that it's called Crawlers.) * King Beetle has the fourth-largest amount of health in the game for any mob, with Tunnel Bear being third, Coconut Crab being second, and Stump Snail being first. On certain occasions, the Rogue Vicious Bee, Wild Windy Bee, Aphids, and Stick Bug will have more health, depending on the level. In this case, King Beetle can be considered the weakest boss in the game. * King Beetle and Stump Snail are the only mobs that can drop an item that can be equipped on the player, the King Beetle Amulet and the Shell Amulet respectively. * If you get King Beetle stuck on the clue ('Song Name' in the top right corner), King Beetle will not be able to attack you. * Before the 7/11 update, King Beetle took two days to respawn after being defeated, granted more battle points, and despawned after about 5 minutes. * King Beetle was the first boss to be added to the game. * King Beetle is a hybrid of a Rhino Beetle and a Ladybug, as stated by Onett on Discord. Onett also stated that he emits toxins that make you hallucinate, which is why both it and its lair is strangely colored. * If there is a sprout in the Clover Field, you'll be able to see a light column emitted from it in the King Beetle Lair, and if there is a Rogue Vicious Bee or a tamed Vicious Bee using Impale in the Clover Field you'll be able to see the spikes. If there is a spike from Vicious Bee, if you jump, you can activate Vicious Bee. The spikes can damage King Beetle. * King Beetle is the first mob to be able to drop an Amulet. The second one is the Stump Snail. * An active King Beetle's health bar can be seen through the Clover Field and the Blue Flower Field. Category:Mobs Category:Bosses